User talk:MoxieGirl
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Fun cool stuff Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan RE: Flourish I'm sorry, but I'm far too old for CBBC and such, and I don't even know what some of this fun cool stuff is. The most I can do is practical details which I learned from editing the Professor Layton Wiki, like templating, coding, grammar, etc. 19:42, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't know. I've got my work cut out at the Layton Wiki, and I'm not even sure where you want to go with this. I can tell (or, at least I think) you're British, but how old are you? I'm 14, so it balances out. And hmm, my signature hasn't exactly worked, has it? 19:50, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :l It's an honour for you to wish my help, but I saw the main page and I'm not quite sure I could help with those things. The only two items I'm familiar with are Scooby Doo and Moxie Girlz. Either way, I haven't watched Scooby Doo for aaaggggeeessss, and Moxie Girlz...don't get me started. I could do a page for the Scooby Doo show and it's various versions, but that's it. The name of the wiki... No.1 - I think the lettering (capitals) is wrong (ask Sophia about that) . No. 2 - is "Fun Cool Stuff" the name of a network/CBBC related thing? If it isn't, then we could totally change the Wiki so that we could write about anything we find fun! :) I'm sorry I'm not much help, but I could always research a bit of Scooby Doo, and that. Again, I agree with Sophia; how old are you? Don't worry if you don't want to tell, dear, just say if you feel uncomfortable. User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 17:47, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Understood. :D But what about the rest of my gabble? User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 17:59, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Look Look at my message from before. I left one on your TP saying :l . And I'm putting one on right now. I'd like a proper reply, please, with some grammar? User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 18:22, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Look You can't just copy and paste content onto your Wiki, or let others do so. You have to write it yourself. 19:46, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Well, that person obviously doesn't have spirit for the mature world, heh heh. Infinity block? I think that's banned, though being an admin or a founder or a bureaucrat means you can decide how long they're blocked for and why. Also, if you want, you could make me an admin? I'm on almost everyday. I check all of my Wikis. User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 15:35, February 13, 2012 (UTC) (PS - you don't need to says "Yours MoxieGirl" . You just need to press the signature button. ) 'Formail'? You mean formal? Well, yeah, I am as well. Don't worry about being formal; I fully understand those temptations. Aw, thanks. You're lovely for saying that :). But what do you know of my age? :l User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 19:15, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ^^' Haha, yeah, sometime's I'm silly like that sometimes. User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 19:51, February 13, 2012 (UTC) (PS. My age is non of your business, thank you. I, like you, am uncomfortable with it) Mental Anger What are you talking about? If you're going to leave messages on my talk page, MAKE THEM CLEAR, WITH GOOD SPELLING AND GRAMMAR, or I'll just start ignoring you. 20:40, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :In case you haven't noticed, sweetheart, I don't talk crap like that. And my above ^ is for you, seeing as you are inexperienced, cannot spell or use good grammar, yet you've started a Wiki. 21:22, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Erm, dearie, the thing about the mature world? That was me. :l And anyway, I know you're inexperienced. I am too! But please, continue to learn more about Wikifying, and learn a bit more about grammar and spelling. Plus...you can't just copy and paste; you have to develop the page in your OWN words. Take a look at my input on the Scooby Doo Show page. It's similar to the Wikipedia page, but not exactly the same. :) User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 11:23, February 14, 2012 (UTC) The mature world item was no insult. It was just a little snappy line. I had nothing else to say, really. And on your profile - license to 'cyberbully'? Cyberbullying is highly notable for abuse. You cyberbully? I saw what you put about Sophia being a slut and a whore. I find that rude. Sophia's trying to HELP YOU, and all you do back is insult her? If you weren't founder, someone could've blocked you for that, or have given you a strict warning, if they were feeling considerate enough. Poor Sophia. User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 11:27, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :YOU put that?! Well(!), you've certainly lost my help, little girl. By your arrogance, I'd say you're Year 7: you think you're all grown up and can push around those older than you. You've got A LOT to learn. 12:17, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :I hope you're referring her. :l I agree; she had no right to put what she said. Why, did you think it was me, Sophia? (I actually think that the grammar problem could be either No.1 - laziness, or No. 2 - maybe she comes from a different country? IF I'm being considerate. And I do think that was her. No one else is here, are they? You know even I aren't allowed to use that language - I don't even know what a whore is - and I adore the hell out of you, Sophia) :User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 17:22, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Of course it's at her. And a whore's just a synonym for slut. 17:39, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, er, even so, putting cyber bully on there is still quite...let's say, difficult. People could mistake you for a very bad joke, even if it IS a joke. And exams? Oh yeah. THOSE THINGS. xD And, erm, I'll continue on your Wiki. I guess Sophia's probably fled now, so... (PS. Don't forget to improve that grammar, honey! ;D) User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 09:40, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll try to get something done upon those. 3 of my choice? Hm. User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 12:22, February 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks It's quite alright, my dear; sorry I haven't been contributing much lately. I've been quite busy with school as well. And that many pages? I do expect you to help with that, I have my own Wiki as well that I need to do other 13+ catagories for, and over 100 new pages. -.-" Maybe you should set out on finding some more users? User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 17:47, February 21, 2012 (UTC) "Funniest and Maddest"?! Is that about anything funny or mad (from a personal opinion) or has it got selected things? If it's anything, I'm SO going for Layton Genderbends. xD Also, do you play any Ds games? If yes, what sorts or series. <:) User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 18:00, February 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ds games Aw, that's too bad, my Moxie aficionado.<:) And 'Surf Babe'? What the...? (PS. Like the quote! ♥ Mine is probably "Never leave a puzzle unsolved" or anything PL-ish ^^) Yes, it's very funny -- I like it. And thank you. It's a catchphrase from PL, so I don't officially own it, but yes, I believe it. I noticed on your profile you spoke of SATS. Ah. ^^ I have those too at the end of the school year. Say, do you have Levels? If so, what level are you at? I'm 5c, 2 below highest (not to brag) . User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 19:45, February 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: SATS Wow, that's a high level - congratulations. How many points out of 100? On Maths I got 87 and Literacy 86. I think I got the highest Literacy one. I improved 14 in Maths and 18 in Literacy, so before I got 73 and 68...I think. ( I love you. And spectres. 19:12, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Please try. :) ♥ Thanks in advance. User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 19:39, February 23, 2012 (UTC) RE Erm, the same amount of time you're doing it for. :) User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 21:29, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Unorthodox I'm afraid, after that completely unorthodox block, that I will not cooperate with this Wiki any more. You have shown yourself to be an ineffective and abusive Founder, and I cannot work with that.The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 20:44, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :That just proves that you're not up for the job; the fact you've got vandalists running around, and that some hacker is manipulating your account. Change your password for god's sake!The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 10:56, March 3, 2012 (UTC) You're not being a very good founder You're not being a very good founder. It's an opinion, so please don't block me. You block people for no reason, you block people just because they were blocked on another wiki, and you never cooperate with people. TenCents (talk to me!) 21:33, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, I don't know. Wish there were more people here. And you blocked Sophia? Why? User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 21:45, March 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: I'm Trying To Protect This Wikia Good to hear, but yeah, if it was just a small threat, just block 'em for about 3 months. A dude who threatened on PL Wiki got banned for 3 months, which are almost over. Thanks :) Germania User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 10:38, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Kk. AND SOPHIA I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE WITH THIS? Lol, hope I have no blocks on my Wiki. I ♥ all people on there. Sophia, D, and myself. User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 22:45, March 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Change No. You block people for following Wiki policy. As I am one for doing that, I can't work with you. You're not up for the job of Founder, love.Sophia (Wiki talk, talk) 11:31, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Info Since you're the founder of this wiki, here are some things you should know as an admin: #You can't block people just because you don't like them, or just because you disagree with them. #You can't block people or bots for fun, like you did with Wikia Bot. #You can't copy all content from Wikipedia. #You can't block a person simply because they were blocked somewhere else. #You can't block a person who has a legitimate reason for doing what they're doing simply because you want to defend someone else. TenCents (talk to me!) 12:49, March 4, 2012 (UTC)